


箱庭

by Movingsun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 神秘的宝箱怪
Kudos: 5





	箱庭

**Author's Note:**

> 双性/假孕/失禁/触手  
> 总之是怪异性癖大放出  
> 脑洞来源于老滚5的某个mod

箱庭

女魔法师正在芙蓉圆桌的入口等待他。光之战士远远地走来，却有些扭捏地不想再上前一步。他草草讲述了自己在格尔莫拉遗址调查的结果，并把几个分不清年代的金币交给女魔法师，称自己衣冠不整，就不进去面见嘉恩艾阁下了。  
距离探索邀请已经过去了一周。女魔法师心想，即使是光之战士，也有这普通人的一面。她目送英雄远去，而当事人则传送至了栖木旅馆，把装备全部脱下来扔在地上，透过镜子去打量和以前有些不太一样的躯体。

一周前，他被一位来自黑衣森林深处的魔法师委托，要求进入空居的另一端，调查格尔莫拉遗址的另一处。关于格尔莫拉时期的遗址，光所了解的并不多。他所知晓的也只是从其他冒险者们口中说出来的只言片语，以及初出茅庐时遇到的那个悲惨的轻锐小队故事。但女魔法师非常诚恳，因为那里是新发现的废墟，还没有人进去探索，除了光之战士，他们都没有能力去面对可能存在的风险。光搜索了几个时日，发觉同冒险者们常去的死者宫殿并无二致，便准备回去汇报，也好领取他的赏金。  
他来到最后一层，但这是一个封闭的圆形空间，没有魔力的奔流能让他走回头路或者离开这里，更别提明显的走廊与出口。房间里唯一所拥有的只是一个奇怪的宝箱——与他之前见过的金色宝箱一模一样，但从体积上来看翻了好几倍，甚至可以与玛哈的棺材类比。但相比于后者，这东西虽然来路不明，但至少没有散发出虚无界的气息。光试着打开通讯珠，也没有信号。  
这个箱子似乎是唯一的出口。光小心翼翼地靠近，观察起宝箱的外观。宝箱并没有上锁，开合处有一个类似于魔法封印的纹章。他轻轻触碰了一下魔法封印，宝箱便砰的一声弹开了，一股青灰色的烟雾顿时弥漫在狭小的空间里。光还没来得及看清宝箱里到底都有些什么，就被魔法封印中的怪力拖进了宝箱。准确来说，是上半身被卡进了宝箱之中。由于烟雾和室内光照的关系，即使身处宝箱之内，他的视野里也是灰黑一片，无法看清宝箱的内部。宝箱盖过于沉重，似乎是由高密度的金属制成，又被压上了什么东西，即使光之战士是天降神力，在这种窘迫的情况面前也一时想不到解决办法。  
但更窘迫的事情还在后面，假使没有这段经历，他也不至于在委托人面前落荒而逃。箱子里突然生长出了两棵藤蔓。说是藤蔓，这也只是他的猜测，视野所及之处连那些生物的体积都不得而见，只是他嗅到了黑衣森林里特有的树木与青草香。那两棵藤蔓灵敏地宛如演奏者的手指，先解开了他繁复的装甲，又剥掉了他的长裤，除去一条可怜巴巴的内裤，光的下身已经不着寸缕。遗址内部的温度要低上许多，在他下意识地并拢双腿想要取暖时，藤蔓便缠住了他的膝盖，强行将大腿分开，露出股间的隐秘之地。藤蔓上分泌出来的粘稠液体迅速打湿了织布，而藤蔓竟然像是真的有生命一般，将织布扯成了两半，他的阴茎与后穴便完全暴露在空气之中。  
同时显露的还有本不该属于男性身体的一道窄缝。光自己也不记得是何时出现的，似乎是在第一世界古姆拉村附近的遗迹探索后才发生的怪事。但光之战士忙着跑腿，没空去在意这些身体变化与情欲的联系，便把它忘在脑后。  
藤蔓并不会放过他身体的变化。植物的顶端分泌出了更多粘液，并试探性地钻进了他的雌穴里。另一株则顶进了他的后穴，并往更深处进行探索。粘液充当了润滑的效果，但粘连的感觉让光有些不好受。藤蔓的生命感加剧了他内心的不安，植株像是有自主意识一般在他体内探索，宛如一条游走的寻找猎物的蛇。直到阴道内的植株碰到了那个更加窄小的入口。  
那里是从未有人接触过，甚至连他自己也不甚了解的区域。藤蔓在他体内旋转，前端轻轻撞击着那个窄小得宛如红酒瓶口一样的肉圈。宫口的娇嫩软肉被顶得像果冻一般来回撞击，疼得他忍不住发出委屈的呻吟。光的阴茎也颤抖着挺立起来，龟头随着藤蔓的撞击，有气无力地摩擦着宝箱上的花纹。马眼里很快就渗出了透明的清液，顺着茎身与囊袋滑落下来，大部分都滴在石砖地板上，还有少数与藤蔓的分泌物以及花穴里漏出的爱液混合在一起，铺满了他的腿根。  
不轻不重的撞击着实起不到什么安慰的作用。光的情欲被调动起来，他想伸手去抚慰自己的性器，但是宝箱盖压的他完全没法探出手去。他只好自己晃动起了屁股，试图通过摩擦来缓解阴茎上的压力。但藤蔓显然是会错了他的意，把他当成了放浪求操的婊子——光已经不把他们当做完全的死物来看待了，说不定这还是元灵的怨念。花穴里的藤蔓突然鼓胀至原来的好几倍，将他的阴道填充得没有一丝缝隙，润滑与爱液都被咕嘟嘟挤出花穴外，挂在阴唇上。而藤蔓则直接贯穿了狭小的宫口，直顶得他小腹鼓起，又猛地抽出来，只留下膨胀的前端在他体内。藤蔓次次都捅进他的宫口，将那个原本狭小的窄口撑开，直到畅通无阻。藤蔓表面虽然光滑，但频繁地摩擦也让阴蒂肿胀起来。屁眼里的另一株也没有停歇，反而配合起前穴里的动作，猛力撞击着他肠道内那块敏感的软肉。唯有缺乏抚慰的性器，在繁复的纹路上摩擦着，留下淫靡的水渍。光很快就泄了身，长久没有经历过性事，积攒的精液大量喷洒出来，糊在了那块闪着光魔法封印上。  
如此几个来回过后，藤蔓便将一股股冰冷的液体注入他的子宫内。光被这股寒意激得一个哆嗦，而大量的液体也瞬间充满了他的子宫，后穴里也被填满了植物的粘液。藤蔓一边内射，一边继续猛力抽插，整个石室内都回响着淫水泛滥的迷乱声响。直到光的阴道一阵抽搐，藤蔓也恰好完全抽身而出，蜜水混杂着刚刚内射进去的液体从他体内涌出，潮吹量大地像是失禁一般。而光也着实经受不住如此的充盈感和两穴同插的快感，阴茎前端淅淅沥沥渗出几滴淡色的尿液。他头脑中一片混沌，干脆放任自己昏死过去。

等到他醒来时，箱子已经消失了，取而代之的是留在原地的一块魔力奔流。他到处找寻自己的衣物，才发现由于藤蔓内射的液体过多，他的小腹已经涨得如同怀胎的孕妇。而经过粗暴对待的花穴也一时难以合拢，翕动着吞吐出浑浊的白色液体。他稍一走动，那些浊液就像漏尿一般滴在地上。光只能通过按压腹部来尽可能地排出液体，但粘液划过子宫壁与阴道内壁的感觉又让他陷入了新一轮的快感之中。他用残存的理智告诉自己不可再耽溺于此，于是草草收拾了下体，直到液体差不多排空之后，才快速逃离了现场。  
现在，他眼瞧着镜子里的自己。腹部依然还有些许鼓胀，将垂软的性器拨弄到一边后，花穴也尚未合拢，还残留着大约一指宽的肉洞。被蹂躏过的阴唇还红肿着，乱七八糟的液体将肉花染得透亮。光怔怔地看着镜子，下体里淫水滴落的声响在脑海里轰鸣。他仿佛不受控制一般伸出手指，把花穴撑得更开，更多的白色液体便随着腿根流淌到脚踝。而他并拢三根手指，回忆着地下宫殿里的遭遇，模仿起藤蔓的动作抽插起来。另一只手则毫无章法地玩弄着小粒的阴蒂，直到那颗蜜豆也从花唇的包裹中探出头来。手指的长度并不能达到这种藤本植物的效果，但没几下他就又潮吹了，大腿颤抖着，无法支撑自己的身体，瘫软在浅绿的地毯上，液体打湿了身下的毛布。而身前的阴茎则难以得到发泄，光用尽力气在地毯上来回磨蹭着，直到精液洒落在小腹上，有几滴还喷溅到了胸前。  
短时间内的频繁高潮让他再次陷入了混乱状态。失去意识的前一刻，光在镜子中看到了那个封印魔法，在旅馆的灯光映照下，像面纱一般笼住了他。


End file.
